


Smutember 2019-Not Here

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, In Public, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undressing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: At his birthday party, Connie gives Steven sex as a present, with everyone they know in earshot.





	Smutember 2019-Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> written for @smutember requested by anonymous

“Connie! Are you serious?” 

“What?” 

“You know what!” 

“No I don’t.” 

The couple were at Homeworld. It was Steven’s birthday and the Diamonds had gone all out. Steven wasn’t sure if the Diamonds even knew what a birthday was, but they lived for any chance to dot on Steven. 

Human and gems were intermingling, pretty much everyone Steven knew was in the ballroom. Which only made what Connie was doing even more shocking. The girl had pulled Steven behind a column, in a dark corner of the room. That’s when she made a move for his crotch. Moving onto her knees, she slowly unzipped his pants. 

“Connie!”

“What?” She undid the button of the jeans. 

“Just, just not here! Please?” 

But it was too late. Connie had pulled down the elastic of his underpants, freeing Steven’s manhood. Which was hard despite his nervousness. Steven sucked in his breath at the cold air surrounding his genitals. He sucked in even harder when Connie put him in her mouth. 

Her tongue swirled around his penis as she joyful bobbed her head up and down the shaft. Steven was rather large in the penis department and Connie managed to take the whole thing until his balls hit her chin. He would be impressed if he wasn’t terrified they’d be caught. 

Steven bite his lip, trying not to make a sound. He was failing. A series a squeaks came out of his mouth. No one seemed to notice the birthday boy was being blown by his girlfriend in a dark corner.

Connie pulled him out of her mouth, while she wiped her chin she flashed Steven an evil smile. 

Looking down at his erection, Steven whined. “Connie! You can’t leave like this!”

“Oh now you what some?” Steven’s beet red face answered her. 

She reached under her skirt, pulling down the panty hose she wore to the party. She turned around, presenting her glorious ass, her wet, waiting pussy, dripping fluids down her thigh. 

“Well, Mr Universe. Come claim your birthday surprise.”

And by the stars, Steventook. With her parents, his father, and Pearl all a few feet away in the same room, Steven fucked Connie. 

With Steven pounding her pussy, Connie was in ecstasy. “Oh, oh Steven. Fuck me, fuck me harder.” 

Steven complied, but he covered her mouth with his free hand. He shushed her. “Quiet.” As her ass slapped into his hips, he prayed that the sound of meat on meat couldn’t be heard over the party music. Feeling himself cumming soon, Steven picked up the pace. Connie screamed into his hand as she came, her warm walls spasming around him. This pushed him over the edge and Steven emptied his balls into his girlfriend’s womb.Giving a last few thrusts, Steven pulled out. He gingerly let go of her face. 

As the two redressed, Connie told Steven, “Happy Birthday.” 

The couple made their out to the main dance hall. Pearl caught a look of the young couple. “Steven, Connie! There you are! I was wondering where you two ran off to.” 

Steven looked away when he answered. He couldn’t meet Pearl eyes right now. “Connie was just giving me my present.”

“Ooo, what did she give you?”

With a blank stare, Steven said the first thing that came to mind. “Pajamas.” 

“Oh.” Pearl looked around. “I don’t see anything.”

“Connie gave me Pajamas!” he shouted loudly getting the attention of everyone.


End file.
